Once upon a (faberry) time
by ClittleBunny
Summary: Faberry AU. Quinn is a beautiful lady from an old kingdom. She was born to be the perfect wife and mother, but she runs away from her destiny with Rachel, the cursed girl. I really suck at summary (: please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Not e. So... Hey guys. I wrote this because of a homework i had to do. Unfortunately this wasn't appropriate for school and neither to pretend it did ever exist. So, i posted it. Reviews, please! Also, i dont own anything.

Thanks to Gleeker1985, who was very sweet and adorable, and beta'd the chapter for me. Thank you so much!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a really, really old kingdom, called Clarabella. The name is from a young princess, Clarabella, the brave and honest, murdered while trying to help the less fortunate people in the kingdom.

Clarabella, the kingdom, was where people were named after flowers, fruits and nature symbols. Everything they got was poorly shared between the small villages that formed the kingdom.

It was a rainy night. Ét'Beau village was in the middle of the worst crisis that the people who lived there have ever seen. There was this war, Clarabella vs Coin, the enemy kingdom, and Ét'beau was responsible of the military fortification of the kingdom. So many men had already died, leaving wife and children with no money or food, by themselves in that cruel world. Oh, so many children died because of poor nutrition, such a sad reality they were living in.

But in that rainy June night, the first baby in the season was born. Her widow mother was too weak to resist to such a big effort in bringing her little girl to the world. However, she was really fighting against that, and with a last sigh and scream, a sound that for a long time was not heard made itself louder than that cruel rain. The crying of the baby brought again the hopes in the people's hearts. There were celebrations, screams of happiness, and smiles in every single person in the village. But the baby's mom was no longer there to see. She was gone right after the first sigh of her little girl.

They named the baby Quinn, which means sweetness and fertility in their language. She grew with her other 'mom', the very sweet and careful woman that adopted her. After Quinn, 3 other girls were born in the village. Rosie, as in the flower; Sunflower, in honor to the beautiful sunflowers that her father used to plant around the village, only to make it look 'happy', through all the pain that they lived in; and Rachel, as in the flowers that were growing around the village in the moon of her birth.

15 years were gone. 15 years were dragged on. The population grew in number, with the enemy kingdom's war refugees that earned the liberty with their rendition. Et'Beau turned itself into a mixed village. People with black hair, white skin and black eyes that used to live in Coin's kingdom, lived perfectly well with the hazel-eyes blondes that lived in the village originally. Quinn was the most beautiful teenager that lived there. She was blonde, hazel eyes, pretty curves, which were related to such a great treatment she received from her 'mom'.

With the refugees in Clarabella's kingdom, four war orphan girls came to Et'Beau. They lived with Quinn, and helped in everything in the village. With the girls that lived there originally, the young girls were eight. 8 girls in age to get married. In the village, the old people couldn't wait to those eight weddings that should bring so many kids to the place. The wedding must happen before 17. Except for the ones that didn't have a fiancée yet.

But this last case wasn't supposed to happen. The spring dance, something like a 'prom' happened once a year, and had as a general objective the entertainment of the poor people in the villages in the kingdom. And the girls' parents made agreements and family alliances with the children's marriage.

Quinn hated when they talked about that 'dance'. She knew she had to go, she was Quinn Fabray, fertility and sweetness, right? The same thought was in Rachel's mind. Despite being native from the village, she had black hair, white skin and hypnotic eyes – they were in such a color that no one understood well, just like a vivid dark shade of purple. Quinn loved those eyes, but she didn't really talked to the girl, because they all used to say that she was cursed. Every old person in the village kind of hated Rachel because of her eyes.

They planned to run away to somewhere they didn't have to get married before 17, where they could live without a stupid man. Quinn had already been ''promised'' to a young and annoying boy, but she never really had gone to the big dance yet. Rachel went every single year, but no father wanted to marry his son with a cursed girl, so she always ended up alone. She didn't care, though. The boys in the kingdom only gave her a kind of disgust. They always wanted the most beautiful girls, and they had absolutely nothing to offer them after the wedding but a rough treatment that lasted until he dies.

All the village was in ecstasy in the night of the dance. The women were in their long dresses, just like Quinn and Rachel. Quinn was really scared, and did not get away from Rachel. Until she earned a big slap from her 'father', also known as her "'mom's rough husband that did not like her or her 'sisters' because they weren't his child" Quinn once doubted if he ever could have any child once, and asked him. She earned so many slaps that she couldn't sleep that night if Rachel wasn't with her, in her room, hidden in the shadows and comforting her. He said with his cold voice:

"Go to the center and dance, don't make fun of our honor by being seen with this cursed girl. If you ever find a fiancée, you'll be very lucky, with the way you're dressed." A couple of tears fell down Quinn's sweet and calm hazel eyes, and seeing the poor and beautiful girl cry, Rachel couldn't help but cry along. She hugged the blonde girl and said with a weak voice:

"Hey, sweetie, please do not cry, we are running away from this hell, aren't we? Let's dance for a while, and then find an excuse to get out of here'' Her voice was so sweet, and sounded like an angels' choir. Quinn heard the other girl say something to her once or twice, always used to people telling her to shut up when she was not solicited, not giving her any chance to introduce herself, to get to know the village, always like ''the cursed girl must stay in silence''. Quinn once followed the girl to wherever she went, and found out she was very talkative when she was in her own. She had a beautiful voice, and when she sang… it was just like angels were around them.

They danced by themselves for a while, until a boy joined Quinn and she had to leave Rachel on her own. Around midnight, Quinn had 3 possible fiancées, and Rachel had none, again. With the excuse of taking a fresh breath outside, they went out of the 'party'. Just when they reached the other side of the street, they started running as fast as they possibly could with their long dresses.

The building where the events in the village happened, was located in the end of the small town. They soon entered in some kind of a forest, being aware that anytime they could be discovered or someone could send a man to look for them. The man, would probably slap them really hard or spank them, and leave them there in the woods, and come back to the village, saying that they've been murdered by an animal. They kept walking, running, walking, running until Et'Beau were no longer to be seen. Then they saw a kind of light very, very far. Probably a new village or a new kingdom. The hope started to prevail in their hearts again.

* * *

So... Do you want the story to continue? Do you want the story to stop? Do you want them to have a happy ending? or not? let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. But i had a kind of writer's block, my original idea to this fic wasn't going to work and i had to think about other ways to keep writing it. And the chapter is unbeta'd so all errors are mine. And i'm sure there are a lot of them. Oh, and if someone want to, i am completely open to anyone that wants to beta this story, seriously.**

* * *

They ran away from that hell they were about to get in. Soon they entered in the forest, which was getting darker and darker.

Quinn stopped running, and Rachel did the same. The brunette looked at Quinn with an arched eyebrow as she sat down.

"I am too tired. I have never needed to run so fast and this long in my life. I don't think I can go any further" the blonde said, with teary eyes

"Hey, shh, it's okay. I completely understand it. I am used to run from the city as fast as I can and seriously? It is not a thing you are willing to get used, given the circumstances. I learned a lot about breath control and I am usually in 'shape' with absolutely no effort, though. Uh, I am talking too much again" she said when Quinn started to cry "I am so sorry, I really did not mean to offend you I am really, really sorry-" the brunette sat down next to Quinn and took her hand between her own

"Please, you didn't do anything to me. I like to have you here. I like it very much, by the way. It's just… I never imagined that there would be another…life… I mean, another way to live. Without being spanked, without having to be the perfect wife… I am just very happy. And sad, because you've been through so much worse things than I have and you're there, with this big and pretty smile of yours.. I have no right to be sad"

"Oh sweetie, Of course you do. That village is hell. That kingdom is hell"

"But.. Rachel.." the blonde said, wiping the tears off her face "how do you know it's going to be different?"

"I… kind of don't know." Quinn opened her mouth, in shock. "No, no. It's not what I meant. Remember that time when I kind of disappeared from the village? You probably did not notice. I went to somewhere near here. Probably another kingdom, I don't know. I spent a lot of time there. Everything was different. I saw some old ladies that were still single. There were men that did not have a wife. Neither wanted them" Quinn looked at her with a confused look "You'll see and understand. Don't worry. And… they were… friendly. With me, I mean. I wasn't the cursed girl. I was only the girl with purple eyes. They _wanted_ me to talk. I still wonder why I didn't stay there…"

"I don't… I don't think I could've stayed in my house if you weren't there, Rachel." Quinn said, more to herself, but loud enough for the brunette to hear, and remind the day when the blonde's father spanked her and she was bleeding in somewhere in the house.

Rachel had just arrived in the kingdom and went to the Fabray's household She used to live there when she was a little girl. And she was loved. Judy loved her, even when she felt like she didn't belong there and cried the whole night. Judy was always there. Then her husband came home. He was fighting in the war, and unfortunately, Rachel thought, survived. He was a very aggressive. He was her nightmare. He kicked her out and Judy suddenly wasn't there anymore. There was only a cold hearted woman that didn't care if the girl she used to call her daughter was crying and begging her to stay.

Some nights, Judy gave the girl some food and clothes, but it was becoming more and more unusual as the girl grew.

That night she was walking near the Fabray's, just to make sure Judy was okay, and that man surely wasn't being nice to Judy and one of her daughters. When she heard a slap, she only prayed that no one got seriously hurt. She entered in one of the rooms which window was open and found the beautiful Quinn Fabray crying. She took the girl to bed and noticed she was bleeding. She stayed there comforting the blonde until she was asleep. And then took care of the blood in her. They never mentioned it, but Quinn never called Rachel a bad name again.

"I'm really lucky you were there. And that you are here. Thank you" The taller girl took one of Rachel's hands between her own and leaned down to leave there a soft kiss.

"We should go now" Rachel said, abruptly. "Come on, sweetie, get up, you are Quinn Fabray and they surely will look for you. It is very dark, but I think we are in the right way"

* * *

They walked for about 4 hours. Rachel was always talking about something. Quinn was always listening. _How did this girl manage not to talk in front of people? Her voice is just… just like an angel. She is just like an angel. But with brown hair and purple-in-the-sunlight eyes. And she saved me. Rachel is an angel. _She concluded.

Quinn was looking at Rachel when she felt a strange pain in her head. She probably screamed because Rachel turned around with a very concerned face. And everything turned to black. _But why? It's already morning…_

Rachel had seen that man before, And she knew that when he appeared, someone died_. But Quinn… Quinn is not dead. No, no she couldn't be! Wake up, little girl, wake up please.. _She saw the man staring at her.

"What do you want? We don't have any money, and we didn't do anything wrong, I can assure you"

"No, no, two beautiful ladies walking in the forest… Are you lost?"

"We are certainly not. We're just about to arrive in the village."

"Oh yeah? And which village are you about to arrive?" She couldn't remember the name. God, they are so lost.

"It doesn't matter. We are getting there soon and we'll see all our relatives there"

"You're lying. There are no blondies on Devitzland."

"Yes, there is! Can't you see the lovely lady you just knocked down?" she asked. "You could join us, and then you'll see with your own eyes. But, of course, I'll certainly tell her parents about this atrocity you were about to do. Do you know her parents? 3 words: Very important people. You may not recognize her now, but wait until she wakes up… She is totally a princess. She will ask for your head to decorate her bedroom"

"You know what? I think there's this sister of the queen that is blonde. You may escape now, but if I see you alone in this forest again… Let's just say I love brunettes." He ran away quickly, leaving Quinn in Rachel's hands.

"Quinn…" she said "Quinnie, sweetie… please.. wake up" she shaked the girl once or twice, and thought of going looking for a river. But leaving Quinn alone? Never. So many things could happen to her. She straight up Quinn's arms and legs and laid down with her. She hugged the girl the way she could before closing her eyes, with the hope that, when she'd open them again, Quinn would be smiling by her side.

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes and right after felt the burning sensation in all her body. The sun was in the top of the sky, and her skin was hot. She felt a strong headache, that made her want to cry, and then she felt the tiny brunette hugging her body.

"Rachel…" she called the girl once, shaking her body slightly, and was answered with a funny noise. She giggled a little, and called her one more time, then saw the girl opening her eyes slowly, a smile forming in her lips. The brunette put her hands together, as if to pray and said:

"Whoever is upside there: Thank you very much. I'll be forever thankful" Quinn giggled again before asking:

"What happened? I was listening to whatever you were saying, and then everything was black… Did I fall sleep?"

"Sort of. A man.. He wanted to kill us. And probably rape us. Not necessarily in this sequence. Let's just say you and the queen's sister were our saviors." She laughed at Quinn's confused look. "It's okay. He's left. No one is going to hurt you, princess."

"Ouch, I have a terrible headache."

"Oh, yes, yes. I should've killed that guy when I could. Come on, we're almost getting there, I am a little hungry too."

"When we get there, no one is going to hurt you, Rachel. I'll take care of you. I promise"

"So do I, Quinnie"

They heard the voices, they heard everything with smiles in their faces. The new kingdom just a few feet away ahead them. They silently agreed not to run. There could be the kingdom Rachel once visited or something worse

They got out of the forest. Rachel reached Quinn's hanf as they stared ar te village. Rachel seemed in shock, and Quinn was about to drag them out of there when Rachel's smile grew and she said

"I've come here before. I knew it" Quinn's smile also grew as Rachel spoke and they walked through the crowd in the streets of the village. They were on a street fair, the place where Rachel met once a lady that took care of her.

"It must be somewhere around here…" She mumbled to herself, while dragging Quinn through the crowd.

"Rachel, why are they all looking at us like that?"

"They probably think you are the queen's niece or something like that... Plus, your hair is blonde and beautiful. And I have purple eyes, if you didn't notice…" She said with a laugh, as dragging the blonde through the street

"Shelby?" She asked in a stand of flowers that she found

"Yes?" the lady turned around "Oh ladies, may this old lady offer you a flower?"

"Shelby! Can't you recognize me?" Rachel said, with indignation.

"Rachel!" she said, apparently surprised by the tiny brunette with purple eyes. "What is my little flower doing here?! And, may I ask, with this beautiful blonde?"

"Shelby… this is Quinn Fabray. She was kind of my friend. Long story… Quinn, this is Shelby, the lady that took care of me while I was here…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, madam'' Quinn said, with a smile

"She is very polite, very well Rachel, I think you could learn something with this beautiful girl…" Rachel blushed, earning a laugh from both of the women "but you didn't answer me. What are you doing here, little flower?"

"I told you I'd come back, Shelby. Remember you said I could learn something and live here? I think I am more than ready to start learning. Cooking, cleaning… Anything you want. Anything the village needs. And I'll work twice as hard if you let Quinn stay."

"You know, I can do everything Rachel said…"

"Yes, she grew with that family I told you about, remember? The ones that kicked me out, but she's good, I promise you she really is…"

"Oh, girls, I truly believe you… I don't think I am in need of someone else here, but I'll definitely find something for you. Both of you. But I'll be deeply offended if you girls don't use that spare room in my house… You still remember the way, right little flower?"

"How could I ever forget that, Shelby?"

* * *

**(A/N) So guys let me know what you think, reviews keep me inspired!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: So... Thanks for the views, the reviews... I wanted to say that my profile is already open to beta. i know it's all in portuguese but the same faberry is life stuff but i accept all kinds of ships. Thank you very much one more time, and the chapter is unbetad so all errors are mine. And there are surely a lot of them: I am writing this but it's 2 am in my country and i'm really sleepy. I'm sorry guys. Well, enjoy! oh, the chapter is full of love and fluffyness and sweetness and a pony. Okay, no pony, but things as cute as a pony and as good as bacon.

* * *

"How could I ever forget that, Shelby?" Rachel said with a sweet smile.

"You were just... a little flower when you got here first... Twelve years old, I guess?"

"Yea, probably" Rachel wasn't really aware of her age, or ver birthday.

"And now look at you! Almost a woman!" the woman seemed like in the verge of tears "Of course you haven't grown so much but.."

"Shelby! That was rude!" the short girl said "It is not nice to point other people's bad qualities in front of people you barely know!" She said pointing at the blonde.

"I don't care, Rachel. You're short so you can hide anywhere, just like the fighter I know you are!" the blonde said, hugging Rachel. "And i 'barely know' you Shelby, but you are surely one of the nicest women I have ever met!"

"See that? She has _manners, _Rachel. Her mom must have been a very polite lady."

"Yea, yea, the same that kicked me out" Rachel said to herself "But it is not the right subject to bring now, Shelby. One of your daughters is back!" she pointed to herself

"Really? And where is she?" Shelby pretended to look around as hiding a soft smile in her lips.

"Very. Very, funny."

"I'm kidding, little flower. You can even call me mom if you want to, just like when you came here first."

"Of course, you will always be my mom" Rachel said, hugging the oldest brunette. "But tell me about those comfortable beds in your house, I really need to get some sleep. We came here running, you know? From Et'beau. Running. Without eating. If Quinn here didnt fall asleep in the middle of the forest we could've been here earlier"

"I certainly did not... fall asleep, Rachel. Someone hit my head!"

"The forest is too dangerous, that's what I am always saying. Did this person hurt you, sweetie?"

"Not so much. I still have a soft headache, that's all"

"That's it. I will write you a note, then Rachel will take you to my house. Deliver this to the maid, she will let you in, and even show you girls the room. A lot of things changed there, i say. A year after you left, I found out I was pregnant. Now there's a beautiful little girl in your old room, I hope you don't mid.

"Shelby... this is... amazing! You have a daughter! And I... sort of... have a sister! Oh God, I want to meet her""

"Then go home! And rest, of course, that girl is a little ball of energy, and Quinn here needs to sleep as soon as possible"

"So I will take your note and Quinnie here home now. Please do not be late, I want to at least have dinner with you and Quinn and your daighter and even the maid!"

"Okay... that surely will be an honor! See you at home, little flower. And Quinn, of course."

_Home. _It still felt strange to Quinn to say that a houe she didn't know was her home. _Judy, would she miss her? What about the other girls? And... Russel? Who is going to be there for Judy? _But there would be no forced marriages, she could easily get used to it. A few more kisses in the cheek, and goodbyes and Rachel was once again running through the streets, dragging Quinn with her, as if she grew up there. Soon they found a house with a huge garden and beautiful flowers. A little girl was playing outside. _That must be this one, _Quinn thought.

Rachel tried to speak to the little girl before they enter, but only received short answers and nervous looks. The maid probably saw Rachel talking to the baby girl and came outside to see what was going on

"Hey, you, what did you came here for? What a shame, she is just a little girl! Leave her alone!"

"Hey, sorry, Shelby sent me here! Calm down, I can prove it!" she gave the note to the woman, who read it with an arched eyebrow. "see? her signature!"

"Okay, I believe you. But let me tell you that if you're lying, I'll call anybody that has enough power to arrest you or torture you. This village is the safest place in the kingdom for a reason."

"I am telling the truth! I swear!"

"The letter says to give you the spare room. I'll just change the sheets and the pillows and you may rest. Come in, the three of you" she looked at the little girl that was paying attention in their conversation.

"Oh, why me? Unfair!" She whined

"Can you please take care of her as I clean the room? I'll be very quick but she is just very energetic all the time I'm not sure what she is capable of doing"

"Of course, that will be a pleasure!" the maid lead them to the living room, and just as the girl realized they were staying, she threw them a thousand questions.

"Who are you?"

"I am Rachel, this is Quinn" she smiled shyly at Quinn, who smiled back and waved, making the girl blush slightly

"But what are you doing in my house?"

"We are going to stay here for a while. Maybe play with you..." she saw the girl's eyes shine with the statement.

"Really? Mommy invited you? I dont understand, where do you know mommy from?"

"Calm down, little girl. I used to live here before you were born.I was kind of Shelby's daughter, too.."

"So..." the girl gave her a concentrated look, as if thinking very hard. "you're my sister?"

"Something like that"

"Are you gonna play with me like Tina's old sister plays with her?"

"I don't know..." the girl seemed disappointed "Maybe a little more..." She looked as if going to explode in happiness, and jumped to Rachel's lap as hugging her.

"But... girl... Why you have an ugly name? It's weird. I can't pro... pronun.. s-say it."

"I don't have an ugly name! That's a lie! And surely not nice of you, little girl. Which name, by the way, I haven't heard yet"

"I am Loren Berry! I am almost 5 years old, you know that?" she said the last part looking proudly at Quinn.

"Oh, almost five? You are almost a big girl then! Should we have a party?" Quinn answered

"We'll have a party! I can invite you if you want... Kim.."

"That will be a pleasure, Loren." she said as the girl pulled her hair softly to examinate it

"Your hair... It's yellow. How can it be?"

"It's a normal thing in the village we are from" the blonde replied

"That is so _awesome!_ I wish my hair was just like Kim's"

"_Quinn, _Loren. Maybe someday you will. But look at this beautiful, black hair! It is just like your Mommy's!"

"Kim. Quim. Quinn. I am sorry, Quinn but your name is hard to say, too." The girl was really eloquent for her age, as both of the girls could see

"It is okay, girl. A lot of people find it hard too" Quinn said, to comfort Loren.

"Quinn, where are you going to sleep?"

"Here, I guess."

"But the room... Mommy put there the big bed and there was no space to small bed!"

"So Quinn and I will have to share, won't we?"

"But only couples do that"

"But we are not even a couple, right? So it's okay, I guess" The girl gave them a confused look but answered.

"Are you sure? I mean, you could sleep in my bed, Quinny"

"Why so worried with Quinn, Loren? We are going to sleep and then wake up to play with you!" the maid came right in that moment.

"the bed is ready, thanks for taking care of her. We will have dinner when Shelby arrives here, would you like to have dinner with us?

"Yea! Of course! Could you please wake us up?"

"I'll do that!" the little girl shouted to them, with a big smile. "Come on! Play with me a little!" Loren said to the maid.

* * *

"I am so tired. We've only slept in the woods. And not exactly in a comfortable way." Rachel said as entering the room.

"Well, I didn't sleep at all. That guy hit me in the head!"

"Yeah, you're right. When Loren said big bed, she meant giant size bed, right?" the brunette said as they saw the bed. The room sure was big, but the bed was very inviting and comfortable.

Rachel ran and jumped to the bed, while Quinn shyly stared at the short girl. She looked so happy, she's never seen the girl like that. But she liked it. She liked to see the girl happy. The brunette stopped jumping and invited Quinn to lay down with her. The taller girl happily joined the girl in the bed. Rachel came closer to her, resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"I am so happy to be here, you know, I didn't think I would find Shelby here. Everything went so well. I think you bring me good luck, Quinn"

"I think we bring luck to each other. You know Rachel, there's a guy upside there. He loves you as his child. He has seen what you've been through. He knows you deserve the best."

"Are you talking about God? I mean. God, the one that Judy made us pray to?"

"Yeah. He likes you. I like you too."

"I like God, as long as he keep you with me. You changed my life."

"So did you." The tiny girl held the other girl's hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

A few hours went by. And a little girl entered in the room.

"Quiinn! Kim! Wake up" she said, shaking violently Quinn's arm

"Hey Loren, what's up?"

"Will you play with me?"

"I don't know… Is Rachel going to play with us?" the girl lowered her voice

"I really want to, but I don't know how to say her name… and it would be rude to call her 'woman'"

"Your mom calls her little flower."

"Ew. She's my sister, not my daughter or my girlfriend. Ewww"

"I mean you could give her a nickname. But try: Ra-chel. Rachel."

"Way-cho. Waych!" slowly she said, as staring at Quinn's eyes. The blonde was sitting in the bed now, with the girl in her lap, and softly running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Yeah, you're almost there. You should invite her to play with us. She is your sister, after all. She'd be very sad. Wouldn't you be sad if I go play with Rachel and didn't invite you?"

"That would not be nice of you Quinn! But it's just… Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course! I'll keep it with my life."

"Mommy always talk about Waych. Way-cho. Rachel. – I got it! – But I really wanted to meet her. Like really really did. But she is not liking me if I am touchy. Old sisters never do. Tina always say that. And she is so amazing! Have you seen… Her… eyes? They're purple! Purple is my favorite color, did ya know that? I already like her, and I want her to like me so we'll be great friends."

"Rachel likes you. I can assure you that. By the way, you're very eloquent, Loren"

"You can't say a bad word!" the girl said with a scared look.

"Bad word? I'm sorry!" _different place, different rules, _Quinn thought. "But what did I say?"

"Elo… Elo…" the girl tried to say the word.

"Eloquent."

"You said it again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What does that mean, anyway?" the little brunette asked

"Means you talk too much" Quinn answered "But I didn't know it was a bad word!"

"I don't think it's a bad word. It's just a big word. I'm sorry, they confuse me"

"They confuse me too, little Loren. Don't worry." Quinn lied, trying to comfort the girl

"Do they?"

"Totally. So… where's that lady…What's her name?"

"Lucia. She is cooking dinner."

"Should we help her?" Quinn asked

"I don't know… She never lets me go in the kitchen!" the girl said, pouting

"In the village I am from, girls start learning house chores by the time we start walking and talking… I know a lot of things about cooking. Rachel does, too, but she didn't live in a house"

"We should help Lucia, then. She is not a good cooker. And maybe I get to know the kitchen! But wait… Where did Waych live?"

"What about waking her up? She may tell you all about her life when you mommy come home and we have dinner"

"Yay!" the girl jumped to Quinn's other side and started shaking Rachel as almost shouting

"Rachel! Wake up Waych!" Quinn stopped the girl.

"Loren… Why don't we wake Rachel up more… carefully? Just like that?" She rubbed Rachel's hand and shaked the brunette slightly, as saying

"Rachel? Wake up, Loren needs you here! Rachel…" the girl softly opened her eyes and hmm'ed as sitting in the bed, looking at the two smiling girls.

"Are you awake for a long time?"

"Nope, Loren here woke me up, she wanted to play with me" the little girl blushed

"Why didn't you go? And why didn't you invite me, little lady?" she said, tickling the little kid.

"Quinnie is going to let me go in the kitchen!"

"Oh, is Quinnie?" she giggled as the blonde blushed.

"Yeah, she told me she could cook and you could too but not so good as her and that girls in your village learned to cook in my age" she said in one breath.

"Has anyone said to you that you're very eloquent?"

"Ugh! All of you say big words!"

"But yeah, c'mon you would not want to be from your village…''

"I like here but you're my sister I want to know what is your life like!"

"Sweetie, you really need to breath sometimes…" The brunette said, earning a grin from the kid.

"So… let's cook!" Quinn finaly said. All of them got out of bed but Loren kept a distance ahead them as they headed to the kitchen.

"So, you can cook better than me?"

"I… sorry."

"Once I cooked a squirrel. I hunted, killed and cooked it in a fire I made myself. You have good competition, Quinnie."

"Ugh Rach, that is not nice to hear!" Quinn replied, smiling softly.

"Maybe I should teach you and Loren to hunt. Or cook animals you have just killed. She would love to live as an Et'beau girl, wouldn't she?"

"It would be different. To her, I mean. You know it would."

"I do. And you really cook better."

* * *

So, thank you again, please pretty please review, as many reviews i get more inspired i get and faster the chapter is posted! :D And i'm no ryan murphy so if you don't like something that is about to happen or want to see more of something, just leave here a review or PM me, i'd be very glad to hear and accept your thoughts... do some changes...

And the beta thing is serious. I really need work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry you all. Sorry, i'm very sorry. But I didn't want to fuck this chapter up, so i couldn't write it. The drama part is almost over, by the way. I was kind of with my heart broken, and messing this chapter up would be a sin. Lucky me those girls in my life are gone and the sadness as well.

So, let me share a funny fact about you. One girl made fun of my ff,net username, which i laughed a lot when i realized it too... So, C is because of my name, Camilla. (as in cameella) and little bunny was just a nickname my ex gave me. I could have changed it when everything happened but... dont you guys think it's cute?

Oh, the chapter is unbetad as always, (do i hear any volunteering?) and all errors are mine. It's midnight here in brazil and i am very sleepy so there are lots of them. The bonus scene I promised this girl that made fun of my username will be in the beggining of next chapter, my head is hurting because of the light coming from the screen. PLEASE, review or pm me so i know your opinions and i'll be able to please you guys, writing something that will make you all happy. I'll be updating a really fluffy chapter in Just a Friend by tomorrow night, those who speak portuguese or can understand spanish and read it: green light now.

* * *

"So, Rachel, when are you telling me what were you doing all those years in that village?" Shelby asked, after dinner. They were sitting in the living room now, and they ewere talking, as the little girl Loren ran or went to someone's lap, or played with Quinn's hair. But, when Shelby spoke, she discretely started to pay attention to the conversation "Did you forget your mom here?"

"No! Of course not! But I had to go... You wouldn't understand, I guess. That village called me in more ways than I could have wished. But I always planned in coming back"

"Waych did you go there to pick Quinn up?" Loren asked, and suddenly the brunette was speechless

"I don't know... Probably?"

"You were made to stay together, I know it!" she said loudly

"Yea, sweetie" she said, opening her arms to the girl sit on her lap "Why don't you go to bed? So you can wake up early and have the whole day to play around... I'll even let you invite some of your friends over if you want to..."

"Ugh mommy! I know I wanna listen to Waych but you make me choose in my friend and her this isnt fair!" The girl said in one breath and stormed out of the room. Shelby raised her hand, and after what seemed like 10 seconds they heard a door being slammed really loud and Loren screamed

"You are evil!"

"I always do that. It's even funnier when she starts saying lots of senseless things in one breath and repeat them over and over. It doesn't make her seem like a 5-year-old girl, though" she said, smirking

"She doesn't seem like one at all" Quinn said. "But she is adorable, Shelby. Adorable" Shelby smiled warmly at the blushing blonde

"So... now you can tell me everyhting... Both of you! I mean... your point of view, Quinn. Rachel here once told me about you... But of course, what she was sure about.. but she was so angry by that time... Angry about everything, I dont trust her judgment..." she said, earning a glare from Rachel. "I wanna hear about the village!" Peope from the villages (aka low born people) weren't allowed to travel without the permission of the royal fmily. So, people were always stunned by people that got to break that rule. And curious, of course. Quinn told everyhting about her to Shelby: her real mom, her real father, Judy, Russel, and things that even Rachel didn't know, like her lesson with a rich bo: Quinn took writing and reading lessons because the boy liked her, and this way, (he might have thought) would be easier for him do get her.

"Or maybe this way would be easier for him to leave me in my house, broken hearted and with a bastard child" Quinn added.

Rachel told Shelby about the night she arrived there, and Shelby started crying, quietly, as the brunette spoke. Quinn showed the woman some of her scars.

They told Shelby about the free life (as rachel called it) the brunette had, after Russel kicked her out (Shelby started crying even harder, regardless knowing that story, but just of the thought of her little brunette being kicked out), but only to get to the point that mattered most: what she did when she left.

"As soon as I arrived there, I thought that I did the dumbest thing in my like. And I thought about coming back right away. But I needed to say goodbye to Judy. She had been my mom for about 5 years. And helped me when I was kicked out. I was almost reaching the house when I heard screams and slaps." Quinn whimpered. She always had nightmares about those days. She had never hated Russel as she hated in that moments. Slaping her mom's face, and then herself, when he was in front of her mom. And then that spanking session in the middle of dinner as Judy screamed and the other girl's just pretended they weren't looking, to avoid being hurt too. She felt the pain, the sore muscles and the broken bone for almost a month after that. "Quinn... I am _so, so sorry. _Sweetie... I didn't mean to..." Rachel said. Shelby figured everything else out, giving no need to further explanations. But, behind the door, a little girl also figured everything out. But she was also crying. She ran to her bed, and tried to think of Quinn's and Rachel's kind of life. Lucia entered in the room, to read Loren a story as she had asked before.

"Why are you crying little Loren?" she asked in her usual small voice

"Waych... she was kicked out when she was a little older than me! Imagine be expelled from home! and Quinn... she stayed and suffered, their own parents!"

"Life is pretty hard to some people... " She said as Loren laid her head in the woman's thigh "But they're here now, arent they? And they're happy... How about you try to make them even happier? You know... to make them forget about those horrible things..."

"_Yes! Thank you Lucia! Great!"_

"But, of course, you _really _should sleep, it's getting late"

"Will you read me a story?"

"That's why I came here for"

* * *

The girls entered in their bedroom. They'd stayed talking yo Shelby for about an hour, then Quinn realizes that the old brunette leaves the house early to work, and insisted for her to go get some sleep. Rachel and Quinn weren't as tired as before, but they went up to he bedroom, it was already very dark. They laid down in the bed in silence, and it started to get more and more uncomfortable, mostly because they were as far as possible from each other. Rachel then thought that this awkwardness would go away if they started to talk more.

"Quinn?" the girl hmmm'ed "Are you awake?"

"Yep... you?" she said, smiling

"I think so... Do you want to talk to me?" the brunette asked

"This is not really an effective way to start a conversation, but if you bring up a subject I'll be more than happy to join" Rachel smiled softly at her

"So... do you like here?" she turned around to face the darkness where Quinn was supposed to be

"Yeah... a lot. I miss mommy, though"

"I know you do... Do you think you could get used to this life? I mean... Quinn, turn around. I know it's dark, but i'm still here." Quinn turned to face the brunette. Rachel come closer and slightly got Quinn's right hand between her own "I don't plan in going back to Et'Beau, but if you... want to, I can go with you. Your mom is still there, you have reasons to go back there..." She heard a snif and tried to find the blonde's cheeks. She slightly and hesitantly touched her ear, and then her forehead, her nose, and stoked slightly her parted lips, feeling the salty and wet teardrops near them.

"Sweetie... are you crying?"

"No, it's just... Life is so unfair. I don't want to have that life. But my mom is there. She gave me her name, she treated me like I was a pot of gold. She made me a Fabray. Just like you once were..."

"I'm not a Fabray... not anymore. I am a Berry, just like little Loren"

"I know. You never belonged there, I always knew. But Judy helped you" she started crying

"I know, and I'm taking care of you as long as you are by my side because Judy helped me. You helped me. Both of you are important parts of my life. I could never forget you... But if Judy knew you were here, she would ask me to take care of you. She'd even be glad you would not have the same future as she had... I'm not going to let you stay in this sadness hole as long as you are here. You were my first and only friend, i am not capable of seeing you cry"

"I am sad because I left mommy without a goodbye. Left her with that man... I feel guilty, you know? Am I a bad person, Rachel?"

"NO! Of course not! Is there anything I could do?"

"Just... can you hug me? I mean, hold me. Stay here. Close. I just need... someone... right now..."

None of them were tired anymore... Rachel felt like the travel was a lifetime ago... Quinn... Quinn didn't feel anything. She could only think about her mother, her sisters... Even the scent of lilies that always were around the river. Rachel lived somewhere around there. Maybe thats why she always smelled like lilies. They were also the same color as Rachel's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. But Quinn should not be thinking about Rachel right now. Her mother was probably looking for her oldest daughter, after all. Her husband... Her 'father' (as he liked to be called) would probably spak her mom and sisters after coming home drunk and angry as always, but this time there would be no "Don't you dare rising your hand today for her, Russell!" or "Slap me! Don't slap her, you coward!" She wouldn't sleep with bruises all over her body, though. She tried to hold her crying, not successfully. Rachel held her closer putting her arm around the blonde's waist, trying to comfort the girl in her arms with touch. Words would not help, both of them knew it. Sometimes silence is the best way. It's known. Quinn let herself cry, and Rachel's guilt would grow _I brought her here. It was wrong. We didn't even know each other very well._

She turned the blonde around to face her. Quinn's face was red, and tears didn't top falling from her eyes

"I'm sorry" the brunette whispered. She didn't expect an answer. She didn't need one. She just wanted the girl to know that she was there to whatever she needed. Even if she wanted to go back. Rachel would. With no complaints.

But Quinn whipped her tears away and said

"Tomorrow I'll find a job... I will help bringing food into this house. I just need to get used to this place... just get used to..." the girl fell in silence. Rachel wanted to say something but... _we don't used to not having a family _Rachel never got. Quinn may never get. But this is what destiny brought to them.

"You'll be great in whatever you do, Quinn... You are amazing." Quinn came closer to Rachel, putting her head in the brunette's chest. She could hear her heartbeats. And Rachel was feeling even more as if she must protect her

_Hey... God? are you there? I know it's been a long time... and it's late but.. Can you just listen to me? I promise I'll be quick. You see this girl? I think you know her. She knows you. She loves you. And she once told me you loved her. And me... So, I ask you to protect her... Well mostly her family... They pray everyday... Uh, this is getting weird, isn't it? Sorry, I forgot how to do this... But protect her family, I'll stay here and take care of Quinnie for you. So you can focus on Judy and her daughters... I swear I'll do my job here nicely. So.. yeah. good night. Amen. _At least I remember Amen.

* * *

Review! It will take you like, one minute, it is free! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

So, hey guys o/ i'm back and writing! Yay! So, once again, I NEED YOUR OPINION, so i'll have more ideas and the chapters will be here faster. Seriously, I just couldn't write more than this today. and it's like, 1:35am. Pretty please, review! And my school is back in May so i think the whole typing part of the chapter is going to slow down (I just can't stand writing a chapter in the laptop, I just love pens and notebooks too much...) So, that's all for today!

* * *

It was a sunny day. Rachel was very happy. She was taking care of Loren while Lucia cooked dinner. They soon found out that Rachel was terrible in most of the housechores, and the brunette got very upset when she couldn't even cook a meal without burning something. So she tried to help in everything that was possible. She even tried to find a job but she wasn't very 'qualified' as the people used to say there. And when Quinn was avaliable, she always taught Rachel how to cook. Quinn went out every single day to look for a job. Fortunately, many people were willing to give a beautiful blonde any job she wanted, but the pay, most times was just awful.

This sunny day was awesome. Loren was happy (without her storm-out-slam-door for a long time now), Rachel was happy, and even Lucia now was kind of glad Rachel wanted to help her with the house chores, including taking care of the energic little girl that lived there. Quinn andShelby were off to work, and they were soon coming back.

~/ ~/ ~/ ~/ ~/ ~/ ~/

"Mommy where is Quinn?" Loren said, once Quinn was almost 2 hours late. The three brunettes were having dinner, and oddly they were acting just like a real family, Loren was even secretly putting the things she didn't like in Rachel's plate, as if Shelby couldn't see it. The older brunette was just very happy to see the girls getting along so well.

"I don't know, sweetie. Maybe she got some extra work to do."

"But she will be here before I go to sleep, right?"

"_Right?"_ Rachel said, turning her head to face Shelby, who could notice the panic in her voice.

"Calm down, little flower. She will be here at any minute" just as she finished the sentence, the door opened and a stunning blonde appeared. Rachel sighed deeply in relief, and Loren smiled to her older sister

"See? Told you" Rachel giggled at the little girl, who was now devouring her food, free of the things she didn't like.

"So... blonde girl.. What's the reason for such a big smile?" she said, smirking

"Little brunette... I found the job I was looking for..."

"oh, nice but - wait. I'll need further explanation if you want me to forgive you gfor being late and killing my soul in worry"

"Such a drama queen! I'll disagree with you in that part, but guess who's the new teacher in the village?"

"You are kidding me!" Shelby said, in shock "How did this happen? Tell us everything! oh sure sit down and have dinner"

"I was passing by and heard this desperate teacher talking about retiring and the guy said she couldn't if she didn't find anyone 'qualified' to replace her... Then I tried to convince him I was good enough. He asked me if I could read, write... I did a test, actually. Very easy, may I say. But then he was like smiling and said I'll start next month. I asked him what will I be teaching, and actually he said I would take the child's class. You know, the kindergarten teacher. Which, I think, it's amazing because I really like kids. You kind of brought me to that, Loren. Thanks." she finished.

"You're welcome, Quinnie" the girl squealed in excitement, knowing that she did something good.

"And this food is awesome. Seriously Lucia, God must have sent you." she said, loud enough for Lucia to hear from the kitchen

"I am so proud of you Quinn! I really hope you will be very happy in this job" Rachel said, hugging her.

"And, I should say, the teacher is one of the highest salaries here. I mean, if you save your money, in a few years you'll be completely free from this slave work I make you and Rachel do everyday after dinner!" Shelby said with a laugh

"Oh, I think I'll have to stay in my old job, because I just live for this slave work!" the blonde said, playfully

"I can happily accept this offer, Shelby, but first I'll also have to find a job too..." the purple eyes met hazel eyes and they smiled at each other

"You'll also find something, little flower, just keep looking" Just as Shleby said it, Quinn put her hand in Rachel's under the table, and smiled warmly at her. Their eyes connected instantly. "Loren, why are you so quiet? It's been like, 3 minutes without a word from your mouth" she continued, not noticing the stares the two girls were giving each other

"I'm just watching the scene. And thinking"

"Thinking about what?" Rachel asked

"Things..." Quinn arched an eyebrow, and Loren tried to think of something to say.

"I... I.. Mommy, I'll go to school next month, won't I?"

"Yeah, but the chances of Quinn being your teacher are very little."

"I'd like that" she said, with a smile.

* * *

Rachel read a story to Loren. And then she went straight to bed, where Quinn was already laid, with her eyes closed, so Rachel tried to be quiet as she climbed her bed.

"Hey... Good night."

"I thought you were sleeping... I'm so sorry if I woke you up"

"You didn't, I just can't sleep."

"Why? Is something happening?"

"I don't know... I'm just so happy, I guess..."

"And I am so proud of you, seriously." she said, holding the blonde's waist and pulling her closer.

"It happened so fast. Now I have a good job, and I'll have a good life."

"Just sad I didn't get it for you. I feel like you grew up and I'm losing you now... Like a mother, I don't know..." the blonde giggled, getting closer to Rachel, their bodies molding together.

"You're not losing me... I'll still have dinner with you and Shelby, and sleep here in this bed with you by my side, and have breakfast with you lady, you won't even miss me. "

"It's easy to believe when you're talking..." she said, approaching to the blonde's chest.

"Really? I thought I would terrify you" she said, laughing.

"I'm always looking forward to be with you Quinn, don't forget that." it sounded weird, but it was the truth. Rachel just didn't know she regreted it or not.

"And I was here, thinking you'd always prefer Loren..." Quinn said, playfully, not to kill the conversation after Rachel's comment.

"Oh, no, you're right, I'll always prefer Loren" Rachel teased

"You may sleep there, then. I'm sure that for someone so short as you, the bed would fit perfectly"

"Just kidding. You two have this huge space in my heart and I can't choose. Loren is adorable, but I'm gonna miss her, and she's gonna like you more, now that you'd be her teacher..."

"Oh, I could never compete with you. She just loves you so much, I think she's always wanted an older sister..."

"I know that. She loves me. And she likes you too, of course."

"Oh, brunette, you're so full of yourself..."

"I know that too, if your intention was to make me feel bad, you failed miserably" she said, slightly tickling the blonde "but i'm not good at anything I can think now... I can never find something to work if I don't find something I like..."

"What do you like to do? I mean, usually..." Quinn felt like she didn't know the brunette at all. The only things she knew obviously weren't enough for her to help the short girl finding a job. She turned to face her, resulting with only sharing the same breath for some seconds.. _God, what is happening today?!_

"I like to study and learn, despite of my past, and I really like music, singing..."

"I'm sure I won't stop thinking until I find something for you... And calm down, you have the rest of the month to find it out, Rach..." she said, circling slightly the brunette's cheek.

"But now you have to sleep, Quinnie... You still have to work in that ridiculous place until the end of the month... Sorry for bothering you... I can be a pain sometimes, I told you" she smiled weakly

"You're never a pain, sweetie, I promise." she was sweetly caressing Rachel's hair, as the brunette curled up against her chest

"Turn back" the brunette said suddenly

"Why?''

"Because I like to sleep in this position and..."

"No, you turn back!" Quinn demanded.

"Why? That way we're not going to be close enough! Unless you don't want to sleep like that, of course." the blonde shooked her head as turning the brunette. Then she put her arm around the short girl's waist and smiled.

"That's better" the brunette stated.

"Now we sleep because tomorrow is going to be pretty busy, won't it?"

"Yea, sure. Now I can sleep." she said, earning a smile.

* * *

Rachel was walking in the streets, looking around, thinking. She used to do that a lot, just walking... She was also singing a song to herself, that she learned a long time ago. Memorizing every detail in the streets, in the houses, in the children... Would she have grown up in a different way? Like Loren? Would she be like Quinn?

"Hey, you girl" a man shouted. Rachel turned her head to look at where the sound was coming, but didn't seem to find it, so que just kept walking "Girl!" this time the man made himself visible, and the brunette arched an eyebrow to him. He didn't seem like a good person. Of course, Rachel always tried no to judge someone by the first look but she lost her confidence in people when she had to live in the streets of Et'Beau

"What is such a cute girl doing here alone?"

"I'm afraid this is none of your business, sir. Now, if you excuse me.."

"Of course, the girl has no manners" he said to himself

"The girl _has_ manners. The girl doesn't want to be polite."

"This attitude doesn't take the girl anywhere, is what the man thinks."

"The girl doesn't care for what the man thinks unless he introduces himself and justify those attemps to keep a conversation"

"Oh, sure. The man has no manners. I'm Elijah Jarvis. I may look bad, but i'm not a thief. Or a criminal. I swear I've never been arrested.''

"I shouldn't be talking to you" Rachel said, trying to escape from the man.

"No, please come back. I heard your singing. I have an offer for you. I usually don't have to stay looking for shining stars, because they all come to me one way or another.. but, you're just awesome. You could work for me, and I'll pay you with a half-salary and classes. I mean, music classes, stuff like that. Have you ever been to a music school?"

"Well, actually no, but I think you're with the wrong person."

"I'm gonna let you think about it for a while. I am with the right person. I could never be more right about something. Think about it, and if you're interested, meet me here, tomorrow, the same hour." he smiled warmly at her. "I promise I'm going to look more confident by then" Rachel was speechless. The guy offered her the opportunity to study and to work? What did just happen?

"I - I'll think about it. I promise." Rachel said. "Now I really need to go." she ran from there, ignoring the strange looks the peasants were giving her and trying to find her house. She soon found the gardens and the flowers. But now what? Would she just come home and say "I've got a job and a scolarship?" I don't think so. Besides, it was still very sunny, which means only Loren and Lucia would be there.

"Loren!" Rachel screamed "Loren come here! Fast!"

"What is it?" the little girl screamed back from her room. Rachel ran upstais, too nervous to keep up the "come here" line.

"Loren, I need your advice."

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask! Okay, I realized it a long time ago, and i know you're suffering but it all will get better..." she said, with a big smile.

"What? No, wait! I haven't even told you my problem... And what did you realize?" the brunette arched an eyebrow

"Oh, no, no, nothing, go on, I'll just sit here and listen"

"Right... I met a guy in the streets, and he started talking to me..."

"We should not talk with strangers! It's like, rule number four!" the little girl said, interrupting Rachel.

"Oh, this rules definitely don't fit with me. I made them when I came here before you were born." That was true, Shelby, who didn't know anything about being a mother, created those rules after their second dinner, and most of them were Rachel's ideas.

"What were you thinking?! You ruined my _life!_" she said, almost looking angry.

"Oh, such a drama queen." Rachel rolled her eyes

"Uh, you're surely one to talk."

"Weren't you going to sit here and listen?" Loren nodded and closed her mouth with her hand "So, he offered me a music scolarship and a job. I think I'll have to sing for someone or things like that but please help me!"

"Help you with what? You've got it! Go for it!"

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, the guy could be a psycho and he could try to kill you but I try to see the best in some people" Loren said

"I don't see how can this point of view fits in 'I try to see the best in people', Loren" Rachel said, looking confused

"Oh, please, I'm five years old. Do not question me."

"Okay, I'm eighteen, should you question me, little girl?"

"I keep wondering what brought me to say I wanted a sister..." she said, rolling her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes at me, I know you love me"

"Who told you that? Mommy? Oh, please, she believes me when I say I brush my teeth after dinner" Rachel was shocked, the girl looked exactly like her when she was at her age. She also used to tell Judy the same thing sometimes, when she still lived with her, among with other little lies. Rachel pouted at her

"I'm very upset right now, and it's nice to know you don't brush your teeth, your mom will be very happy" the older brunette said, making her way out of the room.

"Okay, you win! What do I have to do?" she shouted, making Rachel stop and turn around.

''Help me, Loren!" she said, nervously "Would you go with me tomorrow, to find this guy?"

"Shouldn't you talk to mom about it?"

"Should I?" she arched an eyebrow, confused.

"Yeah, it's like, rule number fiv- Rachel. I don't like you as much as I did before." Loren said, pouting

"Glad you think so, one day I'll be appreciated. But I'll tell mom about the guy"

''Do you even know his name?"

"Elijah. Elijah Jarvis."

"I can already hear mom 'ooh'-ing" she giggled

"Okay, now let's go try to cook something in the kitchen?" Rachel asked

"You go, I'll just stay here, or call the fireman..." Loren said, lying down in the bed

"Very, very funny, little Loren. Come on, I need you there."

* * *

"Were you serious about that Elijah guy?" the blonde asked, going up to bed

"Yeah, why? Oh and by the way, those pajamas are so cool. You look amazing, too bad you've got to sleep now..." she said, memorizing Quinn's movements unconsciously

"This is just, too awesome. I'm really worried about it. And pajamas are made to sleep so the prince in your dreams will fall in love with you" she said, smiling. Once Judy told her that, and Quinn always tried to look good when going to sleep.

"Wow... that is the most boring thing I've ever heard in my life. Seriously, the prince will fall in love with you because you're beautiful? Show him some of your talents! Intelligence, kindness... I'd never find a prince if he thought only the beautiful ones are the only ones that are worth his love..." the brunette said, lying down in the bed

"Do you really think you're kind?" Rachel glared at her, as the other girl also laid down, face to face to the brunette. "Okay, I was kidding. You are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, if that helps anyway. You're short and cute, very good to cuddle with, and your smile... is like, warm... and inviting... and you blush and it's sooo cute" Quinn said, when the brunette blushed hard. "and your eyes, oh god they are unique, and they're so beautiful, I doubt your prince will ever stop looking at them." she caressed slightly the girl's forehead, making and imaginary way down to her cheeks.

"And what if I don't want a prince?" Rachel said, in a whisper, with her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. Rachel opened her eyes and looked almost embarassed.

"Uhh, nevermind. But tell me again why the prince can't fall in love with your personality... You're the kindest woman I've ever seen''

"Oh, we have only a few hours to fall in love, get married and live happily after, it's just an easier way, isn't it?"

"Point taken. I'll have to agree with you, and start working soon to get beautiful pajamas too. Maybe my prince can come in one way or another..."

"Don't be silly, you always look beautiful" Rachel blushed again and Quinn started giggling, watching the brunette's reaction to her compliments "Uhhh about that... When are you meeting Elijah?" the blonde said, taking one of Rachel's hand in between hers.

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry, I'm taking Loren with me."

"Are you serious? You're taking a 5-year-old girl to see a man that offered you, in exchange of nothing, a scolarship _and _a job, in the middle of the street?" Quinn said, unexpectedly, sitting up to stare at Rachel. She looked really mad.

"Well, when you put things this way..." Rachel tried to fix it a little, blushing

"I'm going with you. If I get fired, I already have another job, right?" Quinn said, trying to calm down,

"Is that your possessive side showing? Let me tell you that I am the one protecting you here"

"I don't care, there _is _too much risk" the blonde said, blushing, realizing the almost storm out she did. ''And, uhh I, I-... I don't want both of you girls to never come back to this house, because it would end up with me in the streets."

"Don't be silly, Shelby loves you. Now let's get some sleep, your prince is waiting!"

"Yeah, sure, good night Rach" she said, kissing the girl's cheek, leaving there a burning feeling that Rachel felt in her whole body.

* * *

Soooo, pretty please, review here vvv and make me happy! It won't take more than 2 minutes!


End file.
